Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger and a spectacular man from Toy Story. Buzz mostly played Tony Stark/Iron Man and formerly played Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe *Tony Stark/Iron Man: He is a genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier: He is Captain America's friend who survived and have been mind wiped and controlled by the Russian soldiers and Hydra since 1991. Buzz played John Smith in Arielhontas He is a Captain Buzz played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a Rat Buzz played Lenny Fishwood in The Return of Buzz He is a future pirate Buzz played Cobra Bubbles in Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) He is an agent Buzz played Kronk in The Street Rat's New Groove and The Street Rat's New Groove 2: Buzz Lightyear's New Groove He is a henchman Buzz played King William's Captain in The Lioness Princess He is the Captain of The King Buzz played Hercules in Buzzcules He is a boy Buzz played Adult Derek in The Red Haired Dog Princess He is a prince Buzz played Prince Charming in Mirarella He is a prince Buzz played Prince Cornelius in Miralina He is a fairy prince Buzz played General Li in Arielan He is a general Buzz played Patrick Star in WoodyBob CowboyPants He is a starfish Buzz played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a panther Buzz played Zazu in The Medieval King He is a hornbill Buzz played Dr. Brazzle in Derek and Anario He is a magician Buzz played The Missing Link in Cartoons vs. Villains Buzz played Bob the Tomato in HeroTales He is a tomato Buzz played Lucius Best/Frozone in The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) Buzz played Officer Landers in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a police officer Buzz Played Tulio In The Road To Go Wild (TheTureDisneyKing Style) He A Mighty Powerful Gods Buzz played Heimlich in A Human's Life * He Is A Caterpillar Buzz played Casey Barnett in The Art of Love (1965) (Vinhchaule style) Portrayals: *In Toy Story spoof for 400Movies he is played by Hubie. *In Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) he is played by Captain Phoebus Relatives: *Best Friends - Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mrs. Potato Head, and Hamm *Wife - Jessie Gallery: Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear in the TV Series Buzz Lightyear in Cars.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Cars Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3 Disney_pixar_meets_the_avengers_by_bmoneyrulz-d5h6czp.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Tony Stark/Iron Man in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe Buzz Lightyear toy story.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Animated.png Buzz_(Toy_Story).jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2195.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1373.jpg Potato head fall apart.png Buzz saw a monster.png Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6803.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6810.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg disney___pixar_avengers__age_of_ultron_poster_by_bmoneyrulz-d8l8k0b.jpg Trivia *His and Woody's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Bubblesrella, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toys Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Astronauts Category:Men Category:Happy Characters Category:Breathing Characters Category:Characters who Shrink Category:Characters who Shrink in their Spaceship Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Adorable Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Colorful Characters Category:Captains Category:1986 Introductions Category:1995 Introductions Category:Giants Category:Friendly Characters Category:Poisonous Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mad Scientists